1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to an improved method and system for the administration of electronic mail. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for efficiently attaching a file to an electronic mail message.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is the world's largest information network. It is comprised of a matrix of many connected computers, which is decentralized and controlled by system administrators all over the world. Information is exchanged and regulated through a protocol known as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), which define the manner in which computers within this network can exchange information.
Perhaps one of the greatest impacts of the Internet is the availability of electronic mail or “e-mail” programs, which permit users to transmit communications from any place within the Internet to another location.
Electronic mail can be accomplished by logging into a mail system utilizing an account name and password. Electronic mail programs generally permit a user to check mail and display a list of messages within a mailbox, select a message to be read, create new messages and transmit those messages, and add file attachments such as pictures or other documents from a local computer to a message before transmitting that message.
Electronic mail messages are transmitted throughout the Internet and relayed to an ultimate destination by a path, which may travel many different routes, traveling through a multitude of computer servers before reaching a destination. The amount of time this process takes is a function of the amount of traffic within the servers at the time of transmittal, and in a situation in which a particular server may not be functioning properly, messages may be placed in temporary storage until the mail server regains functionality.
Messages, which cannot be delivered, are returned or “bounced” back to the originator with a message added indicating that the mail message could not be transmitted.
Referring again to the attachment of a file, photograph, or other object to an electronic mail message, the process typically occurs by prompting a user to select a particular file for attachment from the storage media associated with the user's computer. This is usually accomplished by presenting the user with a listing of the hierarchical file storage system present within a computer and permitting the user to either browse or select a particular file or object to be attached to an electronic mail message. Before this can be accomplished, the user must either locate the file to be attached by selecting the appropriate directory and the correct file name, or must browse through a large number of files to identify the particular file to be attached.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method for more efficient attachment of a file to an electronic mail message.